No Way No
by M0N
Summary: Kunikida pikir tidak ada salahnya sedikit balas dendam dengan menciptakan sebuah drama konyol. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menemukan ekspresi bingung sang partner, yang didapatinya malah ajakan menikah. Belum lagi sikap Dazai yang sedemikian gentleman untuk membuatnya jatuh hati, yakin saja para hopeless romantic di luar sana bakal iri setengah mati. [Mind to Read and Review?]


_Let the (error) love game begin!_

"Kalau memang seperti itu yang terjadi, yaa, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu."

Kunikida Doppo sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa niat bercandanya malah ditanggapi dengan ajakan mengikat janji sehidup-semati. Belum lagi netra kecokelatan yang menatap ke direksinya itu sungguh-sungguh berdeterminasi, menunggu jawaban berupa persetujuan – bahkan dari pandangan yang samar karena tidak memakai kacamata, dia tahu ada keseriusan di situ. Seketika kehilangan suara, di tujuh detik selanjutnya pemuda _blonde_ ini mengutuk diri serta permainan bodohnya sendiri.

Manusia gila yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya ini benar-benar Dazai Osamu, kan?

Dazai berpindah posisi dari samping kiri ke hadapannya, menangkup leher jenjang Kunikida, seraya mengimbuhkan kalimat, " _will you spend your life time with me_?" orang yang menerima pertanyaan tetap bungkam, tapi otaknya sibuk menyusun berbagai rangkaian kata yang mirisnya tak mampu diucapkan barang sepatah pun. Sedapat mungkin meregulasi pikiran yang terlanjur kalut guna melisankan upaya penolakan logis.

"Mana mungkin aku menerima lamaran dari seorang maniak bunuh diri se–"

"Aku mau berubah untukmu. Jadi kumohon, menikahlah denganku. Dan akan kubuat kau bahagia."

Ck, skakmat!

Ke mana perginya partner kerja yang suka cari gara-gara itu? Kenapa ia jadi super _gentleman_ begini?

Oke, memang tidak ada salahnya sesekali balas dendam terhadap perilaku menyebalkan Dazai, apalagi ini momen yang dirasa tepat. Kunikida tadinya hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan ekspresi kacau yang bakalan muncul dari wajah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal, serta kebingungan yang akan melanda si _suicidal maniac_. Namun, kenapa jadinya malah begini? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda sialan yang hobi bikin naik pitam itu memberikan respons yang tak sesuai dugaan.

"Bisakah kau pulang ke rumahmu dulu? Aku butuh waktu sendiri. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi."

Dazai kontan menggeleng. "Tidak, sebelum kau setuju menerimaku sebagai suamimu."

 _Ouch, double checkmate!_

"Tolonglah, kumohon. Dazai, kita harus mempertimbangkan hal ini baik-baik. Terutama aku. Oke?"

Demikianlah usahanya untuk melarikan diri dari miskonsepsi tersebut, kesalahpahaman yang seharusnya tidak membuat kepalanya jadi migrain begitu parah. Barangkali inilah yang orang-orang sebut dengan istilah senjata makan tuan. Ide cemerlang untuk menertawakan sang rekan kerja, malah berbalik menyerangnya. Kunikida bukanlah pembohong terburuk di dunia, hanya saja Dazai selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya gagal dalam urusan berdusta.

Sekarang, siapa yang sedang mengerjai siapa?

* * *

 _Disclaimer_ : Seluruh karakter Bungou Stray Dogs milik Kafka Asagiri dan Harukawa Sango.

 _Genre_ : _Humor, Romance._

 _Pairing_ : DazaKuni.

 _Rated_ : T-Plus.

 _Warnings_ : _DLDR._ Modifikasi _canon,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

* * *

 ** _No Way No_**

 _Well_ , takkan ada akibat tanpa sebab.

Ayo, sebentar meninjau ulang dasar permasalahan ini, melihat kembali sumber malapetaka bodoh yang melanda. Semua berawal dari Dazai yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya semalam, dalam kondisi yang tampak lemah serta pakaian yang dikotori bercak merah pekat, lelaki berambut cokelat bergelombang itu menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Kunikida begitu saja, kemudian pingsan seenaknya.

Dikuasai kepanikan yang meluap-luap, tanpa meminta penjelasan, tak ada pertanyaan apapun, Kunikida langsung membopong tubuh yang tengah hilang kesadaran tersebut menuju kamarnya. Dengan gesit melucuti pakaian yang menutupi badan Dazai satu per satu: _trench coat_ , rompi, dasi boho, baju kemeja. Dan saat Kunikida melihat perban yang dipikirnya pasti dipenuhi noda darah ternyata masih putih bersih, pemuda berkacamata ini menyadari sesuatu... bahwa ia, untuk yang ke sekian kali, ditipu mentah-mentah oleh si pecinta bunuh diri.

"Ahahahaha...!" sosok yang sebelumnya (berpura-pura) tak sadarkan diri itu kini ancap bangkit dari pembaringan, dan tertawa meriah. Kunikida mendengus kesal, kepalan tangan laki-laki _blonde_ tersebut siap menghantam pipi teman sekerjanya, yang ternyata bisa dihindari oleh sang _no longer human_ dengan mudah. Hening seketika, tidak seorang pun di antara dua insan itu yang bersuara tatkala sensori visual mereka beradu, dia pun tak berusaha meloloskan lengannya yang digenggam erat Dazai.

Bukan cuma sampai di situ saja, Dazai menariknya untuk merebahi kasur, serta-merta memposisikan diri di atas badan yang (sedikit) lebih tinggi itu. Ah, dapat Kunikida cium bau alkohol yang menyengat – tadi ia terlalu kaget hingga baru menyadarinya sekarang. "Inilah hal yang paling aku suka darimu, Doppo- _chan_. Kau terlalu polos. Lugu sekali." Keadaan sepi tereksekusi, si _nullifier_ mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut ditemani jemari yang mengelus pipinya mesra.

"Apa maksudmu dengan afiksasi ' _chan_ ' barusan, hah?!"

"Ssst...!" Dazai berdesis, menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Kunikida.

Sedekit demi sedikit lelaki _suicidal freak_ yang bersangkutan mengeliminasi jarak muka mereka, ketika spasi antara kedua bibir itu kurang dari empat sentimeter, Dazai membisikan kalimat intimidasi halus ini, "kalau kau tidak mau dihukum, jadilah anak gadis yang manis!" Kunikida ingin menyela, yang sayangnya jadi tak mampu berkata apa-apa, karena mendadak mulutnya dikunci oleh sebuah ciuman liar.

Sekuat tenaga mendorong kasar orang yang mendominasi tubuhnya, hingga Dazai tersungkur di bawah kasur dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu mendarat ke lantai. Alih-alih melanjutkan aksi marah-marah, Kunikida berakhir khawatir setengah mati tatkala menemukan sosok itu tak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya.

"Wooii...! Dazai. Becandamu sama sekali tidak lucu. Berhentilah bergurau, Idiot!"

Ia menampar-nampar pelan pipi manusia yang dikenalnya nyaris tiga tahun sebagai rekan sekerja, sepertinya kali ini sang _no longer human_ benar-benar hilang kesadaran. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kunikida berbaik hati mengembalikan Dazai ke tempat tidurnya, bahkan mau bersusah-susah menanggalkan sepatu maupun kaos kaki lelaki itu.

Entah seberapa banyak minuman keras yang dikonsumsi Dazai sampai bisa berakhir seperti ini, sebab yang diketahuinya, pemuda itu bukanlah tipe yang mempunyai resistensi buruk terhadap alkohol. Kunikida menghela napas lagi, mengutuk nasib na'as yang selalu membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam kekonyolan makhluk Adam yang sama berkali-kali – sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Mengamati wajah yang terlelap damai di atas kasurnya, bersamaan itupun rasa keki meningkat drastis. Berselang hampir setengah menit, secara implisit sebuah ide nakal menyambangi otaknya. Kunikida merusak tatanan rapi perban yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuh Dazai, melonggarkan celana si _suicidal maniac_ , melepasi bajunya sendiri, serta mengacak-acak rambut mereka berdua. Ah, tinggal hitungan jam, ini bakal menjadi drama pembalasan dendam yang menyenangkan.

Dia tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah kaget Dazai sebelum matahari terbit nanti.

Pada keesokan hari, tepatnya pukul enam pagi, Kunikida dikejutkan suara _alarm_ , dan saat ingin mematikan weker, ia mendapati jari-jemari lain yang terlebih dahulu melaksanakan niatnya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan tawa, membiarkan Dazai beradaptasi dengan sekeliling ruangan, melihati kain-kain yang tercecer sembarangan di lantai, mengamati kondisi mereka berdua, lalu bertanya lugu...

"Aku tidak memerkosamu, kan? Kita melakukan seks karena sama-sama mau, kan?"

Kunikida diam seribu bahasa, sengaja tak memberikan jawaban apa-apa, malah menundukan kepala, enggan menatap lawan bicaranya. Tubuh itu sedikit bergetar, yang diasumsikan Dazai bahwa ia sedang berupaya keras menguatkan diri agar tidak menangis. Uh-oh! Realita sesungguhnya, laki-laki pirang (kurang ajar) ini merasa geli dengan aktingnya sendiri.

Lucunya lagi, Dazai sampai bisa serius begitu, padahal tidak seluruh pakaian meninggalkan badan mereka. Keduanya masih mengenakan celana masing-masing, juga tidak ada bukti khas dua orang habis bercinta, semacam leher dan dada yang dipenuhi _kiss mark_ , goresan kuku di punggung, atau gigitan pada bahu. Ternyata, mantan bos _Port Mafia_ termuda inilah yang terlalu polos, Kunikida sukses dibuat merasa berdosa – sekaligus puas.

Jangan-jangan, dia itu masih perjaka tulen – ada cap terjamin _asli_ yang abstrak di keningnya!

Tiba-tiba pemuda _blonde_ itu rasakan ada telapak tangan yang mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang, lalu diikuti keterkejutan luar biasa, ketika di luar prediksinya, ajakan menikah terucap sebegitu gampang dari sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Semua semakin apalah-apalah, tatkala Dazai terlihat sangat tulus memberi penawaran untuk menghabiskan sisa umur mereka bersama, dan berjanji akan membahagiakan Kunikida.

 _What the_ – dan tidak perlu pendeskripsian berulang, Kunikida berakhir gagal paham sendiri.

Hal yang lebih tragis, laki-laki idealis itu tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk berkata jujur.

Duh, ini harga diri mau dititipkan ke mana? Malunya mana tahan!

* * *

O

o

O

Baiklah, cukup sampai di situ saja kebodohan yang sempat mengguncang kewarasan. Ini saatnya untuk fokus pada pekerjaan, Kunikida menghela-embuskan napas beberapa kali sebelum memutar kenop pintu kantor agensi, mencoba meninggalkan segala masalah pribadi yang diciptakan secara kreatif oleh dirinya sendiri. Lagi pula Dazai takkan menyeret persoalan melamar-dilamar sampai ke sini, begitulah pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, sialnya, begitu pintu dibuka, pemandangan yang didapati Kunikida jauh dari kata biasa.

Tepat empat meter dari posisinya, sosok ganteng Dazai berdiri tegak dengan setelan hitam-putih yang rapi, tersenyum manis nan ambigu ke arahnya, dan perlahan-lahan mendekati Kunikida. Sedemikian dramatis tatkala lelaki pemilik kekuatan _nullify_ tersebut mendadak berlutut satu kaki, mengeluarkan kotak beludru biru dari saku jasnya, langsung mengulang kalimat interogatif yang tadi subuh ia tanyakan, " _will you spend your life time with me_?"

Secepat kilat Kunikida berlari ke setiap sudut ruangan, untuk memastikan tak seorang pun yang menjadi saksi hidup momen (sok) romantis itu – alih-alih memberikan jawaban. Untunglah para pegawai yang lain belum datang, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Lantas kembali ke hadapan Dazai yang cuma diam mengamatinya, dan bertanya sarkas, "kau sudah gila, hah?! Mau kubawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, yaa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi mendaftarkan jadwal pernikahan ke catatan sipil saja?"

Gubraaak!

Seseorang, tolong selamatkan dia! Bunuhlah, bikin mati saja Kunikida Doppo sekarang juga.

Bukanlah sikap yang bijaksana apabila serta-merta memukul Dazai, karena sangat menyadari, bahwa kekonyolan yang satu ini bersumber dari ide (salah) pintarnya sendiri. Kunikida tersenyum masam, mengembuskan napas perlahan sembari berhitung mundur, mencoba sebisa mungkin memperpanjang limitasi kesabaran, ia tidak mau mempratikkan adegan kekerasan sekarang. Sebab isi kepalanya sedang sibuk merampungkan rancangan sistematis logis dari penolakan sadis.

"Maaf, aku tidak cukup sinting sampai mau mengikat janji setia dengan orang sepertimu."

Dazai spontan berdiri, mendaratkan tangan di masing-masing pundak Kunikida. "Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang mau, coba?" entah ke mana perginya skema lisan yang telah tersusun rapi di otak, Kunikida jadi lupa seutuhnya saat mendapati raut serius Dazai, ditambah pula netra kecokelatan yang sedemikian mengintimidasi meminta persetujuan. Laki-laki pirang _ponytail_ inipun beranjak menjauh begitu saja, menempatkan diri di kursi kerjanya, langsung menyalakan laptop, lalu sok asyik berjibaku dengan laporan.

"Kalau kau tak bawa baju ganti, pulanglah. Akan kukatakan pada Presiden bahwa kau sedang sakit." Dalam keadaan normal, harusnya seorang Osamu Dazai bersorak senang habis-habisan, melempar konfetti, mengucapkan kalimat syukur atas libur di hari aktif kerja yang sangat jarang terjadi. Apalagi yang mengajukan saran adalah Kunikida sendiri – dengan berdusta segala.

Sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan verbal dari Dazai, pemuda perfeksonis yang bersangkutan juga enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer jinjingnya – masih berpura-pura fokus. Berselang nyaris sepuluh menit didominasi keheningan, debaman pintu merupakan suara tunggal yang akhirnya masuk ke sensori auditorik Kunikida. Dia sedikit melirik pada tempat si _suicidal freak_ berdiri tadi, dan rupanya sosok itulah yang barusan pergi.

Satu per satu para staf detektif pun berdatangan, dan entah bagaimana bisa mereka semua menuturkan pertanyaan yang sama padanya, "kok, Dazai belum datang?" dan membuat Kunikida terpaksa menjawab dengan sebuah _white lies_ , kalau rekan sekerja yang dimaksud sedang sakit (mental) sekarang. Mengabaikan segala mimik muka yang tak puas dengan respons minimnya, si pecinta hidup ideal ini memeriksa agenda yang tertulis sistematis di _notebook_ -nya. Ah, masalah penculikan turis wanita menanti untuk diselesaikan.

Sialan! Kebohongan kecil itu sukses berantakan, di kala subjek yang dimaksud memasuki ruangan.

Ini benar-benar sedramatis adegan _slow motion_ di berbagai film laga _Hollywood_ , saat pintu utama terbuka, sosok Dazai yang telah kembali dalam balutan pakaian formal khasnya melangkah santai memupus jarak, lalu memposisikan diri di depan meja kerjanya yang berseberangan dengan Kunikida, dan menuntaskan perincian misi tanpa adanya perintah yang memaksa terlebih dahulu – seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Aura mistis semakin membabi-buta, ketika makhluk Tuhan paling menyebalkan bernama Dazai Osamu dikawani senyuman ganteng maksimal berkata, "bukankah sekarang harusnya kita pergi mengumpulkan informasi baru, Kunikida- _san_? Ini sudah lewat, eehm..." sebentar dia memeriksa jam di ponselnya. Kemudian meneruskan, "nyaris tiga puluh menit dari jadwal." _Yups_ , untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, ruangan agensi yang berisi cukup banyak manusia jadi sesepi kuburan di malam hari.

Dan, apalagi itu? Sufiks _san_ , saudara-saudara. Bukan main.

Dazai melangkah pelan ke arah luar, memutar gagang pintu, lalu tangan kanannya terangkat sopan, gaya mempersilakan sang partner yang masih duduk di tempatnya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. Daftar kejanggalan semakin bertambah saja, ketika dalam hitungan detik, mantan eksekutif mafia termuda itu datang kembali guna mengambil buku catatan Kunikida yang tertinggal.

Sepeninggal duo detektif ADA yang bersangkutan, seisi ruang agensi tetap sepi hingga delapan menit ke depan – cuma jam dinding yang ricuh sendiri. Tik-tok! Sampai suara Atsushi memecah keheningan, "aku sebelumnya tak tahu kalau Dazai- _san_ bisa se- _manly_ ini," yang disambut gumam setuju secara berjama'ah dari karyawan yang lain.

Kasus hilangnya turis wanita ini sudah seminggu mereka tangani, polisi pun memilih angkat tangan karena benar-benar tidak mendapatkan jejak pelaku. Dan dari berbagai informasi yang berhasil keduanya kumpulkan, para gadis-gadis itu diculik untuk dijual ke negara-negara Asia Tenggara oleh sekelompok preman. "Kita harus fokus," ada ancaman terselubung di balik ucapan Kunikida barusan, mengingat Dazai yang hobi sekali merusak momen tegang penyidikan – dengan eksperimen bunuh diri yang bisa dipastikan gagal.

Maka di sinilah keduanya berada sekarang, pada sebuah gudang lusuh yang berdekatan dengan pelabuhan. Bersembunyi di belakang drum-drum kosong, melihati sekitar lima belas perempuan menangis dan memohon agar dilepaskan dalam bahasa Jepang yang terbata-bata. Dazai mengirimkan denah lokasi mereka ke Atsushi, untuk memanggil bantuan polisi militer menangkap bandit-bandit sialan itu.

"Apa–"

"Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan _Port Mafia_." Serta-merta si pecinta bunuh diri menyela apa yang ingin ditanyakan lelaki di sampingnya. Bibir Dazai menciptakan cekungan manis sesaat, menatap Kunikida sembari melanjutkan lisan, "mereka takkan melakukan hal sehina menjual wanita." _Well_ , menilik ulang masa lalu sang _no longer human_ , rasanya pernyataan tadi tak perlu dipertimbangkan.

Duh, adudududuh, aduh! Kenapa baru sekarang Kunikida sadar, bahwa Dazai setampan ini?

Braak!

Tadi dia yang mengingatkan untuk fokus pada misi, nyatanya Kunikida sendiri yang kurang awas. Tanpa sengaja menyenggol drum plastik yang digunakan untuk bersembunyi, hingga keberadaan mereka disadari para preman yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Melarikan diri tak mungkin, maka melawanlah satu-satunya pilihan.

Kerja sama mereka sebagai sebuah tim memang tidak diragukan lagi, terbukti hanya butuh waktu belasan menit untuk menumbangkan selusin manusia yang menyerang menggunakan senjata tajam. Untungnya tak seorang pun di antara musuh yang memiliki kemampuan supernatural. Melepaskan ikatan para tahanan wanita, dan menggunakan tali yang sama untuk mengikat bandit-bandit itu.

Dor!

"Da-Dazai!"

Salah seorang dari pelaku penculikan rupanya masih bebas berkeliaran, menembakan peluru yang seharusnya bersarang di tubuh Kunikida, tapi ia selamat sebab mitranya memilih untuk mengorbankan diri. Badan lelaki berambut pirang yang bersangkutan spontan gemetaran, tatkala dilihatinya darah segar melumuri pakaian Dazai. Kekonyolan semalam pun menjadi kenyataan.

"Jangan panik! Aku baik-baik saja," tapi orang yang diminta untuk menuruti perintah singkat itu terlanjur kalut dengan luka yang diderita partner kerjanya, tangan yang berusaha membantu menutupi pendarahan bergetar tak karuan, berkali-kali meracaukan maaf yang tidak semestinya. "Heei, dengarkan aku!" hingga Dazai harus meninggikan volume suara, serta menempatkan jari-jemari kirinya yang berlumuran likuid merah pekat di bahu Kunikida. "Cepat tangkap dia. Oke?" si kacamata pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju, kontan berlari ke direksi perginya pelaku.

Akan tetapi, pemandangan selanjutnya yang Kunikida dapati membuatnya agak bernapas lega. Atsushi yang datang bersama bala bantuan ternyata sudah berhasil meringkus sang penjahat. Alih-alih memberikan penjelasan pada polisi militer, laki-laki pirang tersebut ancap mengucapkan kalimat ini setengah berteriak, "panggil ambulans. Cepat! Salah seorang detektif terluka parah." Kemudian melesat kembali ke tempat Dazai terbaring lemah.

Di luar ruang operasi, Atsushi yang sedikit lagi meneteskan air mata, secara lugas melisankan pikiran negatifnya. "Apa gelagat anehnya tadi pagi itu merupakan firasat kalau Dazai- _san_ akan meninggalkan kita semua?" dan Kunikida terpaksa mengancamnya agar segera kembali ke kantor ADA, atau dia bakal memakai kemampuan _ginkaku_ -nya untuk memunculkan _stun gun_ , lalu menyetrum kepala bocah harimau putih yang bersangkutan.

Kekuatan penyembuh yang dimiliki Akiko Yosano takkan berfungsi pada si _nullifier_ , oleh sebab itu yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah memercayai dokter yang menangani kondisi Dazai. Hampir dua hari penuh Kunikida berada di rumah sakit umum, dia pun selalu menolak dengan tegas apabila disarankan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan beristirahat.

Dia yang tidur di samping ranjang Dazai mendadak terjaga, ketika didengarnya suara seseorang membalik buku. "Kau sudah bangun?" demikian kalimat yang Kunikida tanyakan begitu mendapati si pecinta bunuh diri itu membaca catatannya – dalam keadaan normal, pemuda _blonde_ yang bersangkutan pasti akan mengomel macam-macam.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, sih," malah memberikan jawaban yang tidak sesuai konteks. "Kunikida- _san_ menuliskan lima puluh delapan kriteria wanita idaman yang luar biasa irasional ini, hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan." Hening lagi di antara mereka, Dazai sendiri sibuk melihat-lihat isi lembaran dalam objek mati tersebut. Lantas meneruskan lisan tanpa ironi, "bahwa sebenarnya, kau punya ketertarikan seksual pada pria. Bukan perempuan."

Di detik itu juga, Kunikida langsung mengambil paksa bukunya. "Jangan sembarangan mengomen–"

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada alasanmu untuk menolak lamaranku, ku-ni-ki-da- _SAN_."

Sadar bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk marah-marah, maka yang dapat Kunikida lakukan untuk menenangkan diri adalah menghela-embuskan napas, dan berhitung mundur – sepuluh sampai satu. Kemudian mengalihkan topik konversasi dengan pertanyaan, "bisakah kau jadi dirimu yang seperti biasanya saja?" kening Dazai otomatis mengerut, gagal paham atas kalimat interogatif yang diiringi permintaan itu diterimanya.

"Paginya bersikap aneh, lalu beberapa jam kemudian kau hampir meregang nyawa di hadapanku."

"Kau cemas?"

Tatkala dua kata tersebut masuk ke indera pendengarnya, jantung Kunikida mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Menundukan kepala sejenak, mengalihkan atensi pada sembarang arah, lalu menatap kembali lawan bicaranya, "ka-kau membuat semua orang khawatir." Dan menemukan Dazai mengembungkan pipi, seraya mengangguk-angguk patuh – entah apa maksudnya.

"Haus?" tawar Kunikida, di kala menemukan bibir sang partner tampak kering.

Dazai mengiyakan dengan gumam pendek, "hmm."

Kunikida bangkit dari posisinya semula, berdiri untuk mengambil gelas yang terletak di atas meja.

Plaak!

"Apa-apaan kau, Idiot?!" yang batal menuangkan air sebab seseorang memukul bokongnya. Semakin kesal karena mendapati respons yang sebegitu genit dari Dazai, bekas eksekutif mafia yang dimaksud justru mengedipkan sebelah mata, tak lupa menggigit bibir bawahnya – merayu sekali. Habis sudah suplai kesabaran Kunikida kali ini. Sebelum amarahnya meledak di waktu dan tempat yang salah, lelaki pirang _ponytail_ itu ancap mengambil _notebook_ -nya, kemudian pergi secepat kilat.

"Kunikida- _kun_ , aku bisa mati dehidrasi ini." _Welcome back_ , Dazai telah kembali ke dirinya yang lama.

"Terserah!"

Di tengah jalan menuju pulang, sesaat Kunikida menghentikan laju kakinya yang berjalan. Melihat dari kejauhan rumah sakit yang baru saja ia tinggalkan, lalu memindahkan pandangan ke buku catatan idealnya. Terngiang-ngiang di benak sang materialisasi ini ucapan Dazai tadi, yang (secara kurang ajar) mengomentari kriteria wanita idamannya. Dan berakhir menggerutu sendiri, "sialan."

Kunikida harus membereskan miskonsepsi ini, atau perilaku aneh Dazai akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Namun, bagaimana caranya?

* * *

O

o

O

Tumben, ini benar-benar sangat jarang terjadi, di mana kantor ADA tidak sesibuk biasanya. Setelah sebulan berlalu dari tuntasnya masalah penculikan turis wanita, kasus-kasus baru yang datang silih berganti membuat seluruh karyawan agensi benar-benar mengapresiasikan hari yang langka seperti sekarang. Presiden pun bersikap baik, dengan mengizinkan para pekerjanya untuk pulang lebih cepat dari jam semestinya.

Ooh, yaa, tentu saja Kunikida satu-satunya manusia yang punya pandangan berbeda. Masih mengerjakan tugas yang terjadwal untuk hari ini, si perfeksionis yang bersangkutan sekarang asyik berjibaku dengan laptop, memerinci laporan dari misi terakhir yang ia tangani. Akan tetapi, jarinya yang semula aktif mengetik, tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja di kala merasakan ada tangan asing yang melingkari pundaknya.

Kunikida baru sadar, bahwa ia tidak seorang diri di kantor agensi yang sepi ini. Dipikirnya tadi Dazai pasti sudah pulang juga, dan ternyata sosok yang dimaksud datang dari ruang rapat – mungkin dia menumpang tidur di situ. Pemilik kekuatan _nullifier_ itu berucap pelan, "aku ingin mengajakmu menikah untuk yang kedua puluh tiga kali, tapi kau pasti akan menolaknya lagi. Iya, kan?"

Izinkan Kunikida mengoreksi, dia telah mengabaikan lamaran Dazai sebanyak tiga puluh dua kali.

Penolakan yang terakhir level kejamnya parah, _by the way_.

Ia memutar kursi kerjanya ke belakang, membuat dekapan si _suicidal maniac_ otomatis terlepas. "Baguslah kalau kau mulai pintar sekarang," menyuarakan kalimat tersebut ditemani nada sarkastis serta senyuman manis yang dipaksa, lalu memulangkan atensi pada komputer jinjing di atas meja. Dazai belum menyerah, berusaha untuk mencium pipi pemuda _blonde_ itu, menerima sebuah pukulan di kepalanya, dan memilih duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Kunikida.

Kunikida benar-benar bingung mencari cara buat menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang diciptakan otak kreatifnya. Berkata terus terang pun dia ragu, satu sisi dirinya yang lain enggan untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya. Gugup duluan, khawatir Dazai merasa dibodohi, dan dia sama sekali tak mampu memprediksi apa yang bakal dilakukan mantan eksekutif _Port Mafia_ termuda itu nantinya. Maka jalan terbaik, adalah bersikap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa – sebab memang begitulah faktanya.

Namun, ada perubahan cukup positif yang dibawa miskonsepsi ini. Terhitung semenjak keluarnya Dazai dari rumah sakit, lelaki yang sering menenggelamkan diri di sungai itu berhenti melakukan eksperimen gilanya. Kebiasaan malasnya juga menurun, sekarang sangat jarang menemukan ia terlambat mengumpulkan rapor kerja atau bolos rapat. Tuhan, terima kasih, Kunikida jadi semakin serba salah.

Saat Kunikida cari aman dengan meminta bantuan Atsushi atau Tanizaki untuk menangani kasus, si pemilik rambut cokelat bergelombang itu akan tersenyum misterius, dan memberikan signal khusus kepada dua remaja yang bersangkutan agar mundur-teratur. Dominan, posesif, _goal oriented_ , maupun ambisius, dia baru tahu bahwa rekan kerjanya memiliki sifat-sifat tersebut. Pantas saja di usia belasan Dazai telah menyandang gelar eksekutif di hierarki kepemimpinan Mafia Pelabuhan.

"Lagian, meskipun Doppo- _chan_ menerima lamaranku, aku sudah tidak punya cincin lagi," tiba-tiba saja kesunyian yang damai terusik. Kunikida yang semula enggan memindahkan perhatian, sontak melihat ke direksi sosok yang berbicara tadi. Dazai melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, kemudian merebahkan setengah bagian tubuh di atasnya, ia meneruskan lisan tanpa menatap lawan mengobrolnya. "Kan, sudah dibuang ke sungai beserta kotaknya sekaligus."

Oh, jangan ingatkan Kunikida tentang kejadian bikin malu yang kemarin.

 _Well_ , Kunikida akui sikapnya di jembatan waktu itu memang tergolong keterlaluan. Akan tetapi, daripada menemukan mulutnya mengiyakan, sebab jujur saja, dia hampir menerima karena adanya dorongan impuls aneh. Di luar kesadaran lelaki berkacamata ini mengambil kotak beludru biru dari tangan Dazai, sebentar menggenggam erat objek tersebut, lalu melemparnya ke sungai.

"Oke, baiklah. Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana untuk menebus kesalahanku?"

Dazai ancap berdiri tegap, " _marry me_."

"Apa saja asal jangan menjadikanmu suamiku."

"Kalau begitu, aku punya dua permintaan." Pemuda _suicidal maniac_ itu tampak berpikir serius.

"Katakan."

"Pertama, aku mau makan masakan Kunikida- _kun_. Malam ini."

Seusai mempertimbangkan agak lama, Kunikida pun mengangguk setuju. "Satunya lagi?"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti."

Syukurnya persediaan bahan makanan di kulkasnya lengkap untuk membuat mizudaki. Sementara sang tuan rumah sibuk dengan irisan sayur, sedangkan Dazai disuruh mengamati saja – pokoknya, dilarang keras ikut campur. "Pertolonganmu cuma menambah pekerjaanku," demikian jawaban Kunikida tatkala partnernya menanyakan apakah ada yang bisa dia bantu.

Dengan lesu Dazai menaruh _coat_ -nya di sandaran tempat duduk, "padahal niatku tulus, loh."

Akan tetapi, bukan Dazai Osamu namanya apabila tidak berulah. Menarik anak rambut pirang yang terikat _ponytail_ itu, hingga yang bersangkutan terkejut ringan. Tangan yang semula fokus memegang pisau untuk memotong daging ayam sedikit hilang kendali, dan jari telunjuk kiri Kunikida pun menjadi korban salah iris. "Ah, aduh!"

Bersiaplah, para _hopeless romantic_ , adegan ini lumayan populer di berbagai cerita roman picisan.

Tatkala si biang kerok dengan sigap menarik anak tangan Kunikida yang berdarah, mengisap likuid merah yang mengalir dari jemari itu tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka, sampai Dazai harus meludah dan berkumur di pencucian piring. "Di mana kau taruh kotak obat?" alih-alih memberi tanggapan verbal, lelaki perfeksionis ini langsung membuka laci di dekatnya, mengambil _betadine_ dan plaster luka.

Kekagetan Kunikida berlipat ganda dari yang sebelumnya, saat ia membasuh luka di pencucian piring, mendadak sebuah kecupan diterima tengkuk lehernya. Serta-merta memutar arah, bermaksud memukul Dazai yang sudah bertindak seenaknya, tetapi badan tingginya yang justru terdorong ke dinding samping westafel.

"Jangan pikir selama dua tahun lebih ini aku tak belajar pola seranganmu, Doppo- _chan_."

Berupaya melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh yang mengunci pergerakan bebasnya, Kunikida mencoba memberi perlawanan yang rupanya sia-sia. Harusnya itu mudah, karena dia telah belajar teknik untuk mengatasi situasi terjepit semacam ini. Namun, sorot mata kecokelatan tersebut secara ajaib memperlemahnya. Diserang oleh sensasi ambigu yang serupa ketika ia nyaris menyetujui lamaran Dazai kemarin.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

Tanya balas tanya. "Kenapa kau tak pernah jera setelah kutolak berkali-kali?"

"Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu."

"Sayangnya, mustahil bagiku menikahi orang yang tidak kucintai."

Dazai malah tertawa, "ahahahhaa...!" entah di mana letak lucunya dari alasan menampik tersebut. Lagi dan lagi, segalanya dikuasai oleh kebisuan. Hening yang mendominasi pun tereksekusi, ketika sosok yang mengapit badan Kunikida itu perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka, tersenyum tipis sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis nan liar di bibirnya. Lantas berkata...

"Kalau memang begitu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Dan kau tak berhak melarangku."

 _Alarm_ imajiner dalam kepala Kunikida Doppo berbunyi sedemikian nyaring. _Help yourself out_!

Pasalnya selain kematian, sejauh ini Dazai pasti akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Orang yang sama mengimbuhkan, "terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Dazai sendiri yang menjauh, mengambil jas panjangnya yang tersampir di kursi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan. Tiga, empat, lima, di langkah keenam sang _nullifier_ menghadap kembali ke direksi Kunikida yang tetap menyandari tembok – dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada westafel. "Oh, iya, malam Minggu besok kau harus ikut aku. Itu permintaanku yang satunya." Dalam hitungan detik, sosok tersebut lenyap dikawani bunyi debaman pintu.

Kunikida membatu, otaknya memutar ulang peristiwa tadi, dan masih gagal paham sendiri.

Untuk kesalahpahaman konyol yang didasari niat iseng belaka, bukankah ini terlalu ekstrem?

* * *

O

o

O

Tuhan, tolong, jangan hukum Kunikida dengan membuatnya jatuh cinta ke _suicidal freak_ yang bersangkutan. Tak masalah kalau mulai dari sekarang jadwal sempurna yang telah ia susun sebegitu rapi jadi berantakan, karena itu karma yang lebih manusiawi. Daripada berakhir di pelukan Dazai, yang sama artinya menandatangani perjanjian terlarang dengan setan.

 _Hell no_! Perasaaan ganjil kemarin bukanlah terpesona atau apa, itu hanya tipuan gaib semata.

Sebab tak ada yang mustahil di muka bumi ini, Kunikida pun wajib menyusun antisipasi. Orang-orang bilang cinta bisa hadir karena terbiasa bersama, oleh sebab itu usaha Dazai untuk selalu berada di dekatnya patut dikondisikan. Apalagi semuanya berawal dari kesalahpahaman, dia tahu sebuah hubungan romantis tidak semestinya didasari kedustaan.

Duh, sialan! Kenapa di Sabtu sore Kunikida harus berteman dengan kegugupan?

Maka beginilah kesibukan Kunikida di toilet sekarang, merangkai kalimat yang dirasa tepat, melatih kemampuan verbalnya untuk menjelaskan sedetail mungkin tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu, sekaligus meminta maaf. Iya, dia merasa sangat berdosa pada Dazai, dan telah bersiap dengan segala konsekuensi dari kekonyolan ini.

Bisa jadi si _no longer human_ yang dimaksud akan membencinya, menjauhi, bahkan mengakhiri relasi baik mereka, atau balas dendam padanya. Namun semua itu urusan nanti, pokoknya miskonsepsi ini harus berakhir secepatnya. Kunikida menghela-embuskan napas dalam, sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Berjalan mendekati Dazai yang berbaring di sofa ruang diskusi klien, bermaksud langsung membicarakan masalah yang menghantui benaknya.

"Da–"

"Kunikida- _san_ , aku pulang dulu." Atsushi yang eksistensinya sempat terabaikan membuat ia kaget setengah mati. Keberanian sang materialisasi yang tadinya sudah terkumpul penuh, sontak berhamburan ke segala arah. Menanggapi ucapan pamit tersebut dengan anggukan pelan yang disertai senyuman tipis, lalu memulangkan atensi ke Dazai yang rupanya telah bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi sekarang!"

Sepanjang jalan meninggalkan kantor agensi, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang bersuara. Dazai asyik melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar; dia sendiri sibuk dengan isi pikiran yang melanglang buana. Sampai pemuda bekas mafia itu berkata, "kita harus menaiki bianglala sebelum matahari tenggelam," barulah Kunikida sadar telah digiring ke taman hiburan.

Sempat menolak karena mengaku malu dengan umur, tetapi akhirnya pemuda berkacamata yang bersangkutan setuju setelah Dazai mengejek, "jangan-jangan kau takut ketinggian." Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di dalam wahana permainan raksasa tersebut, yang Kunikida sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia dibawa ke sini.

Hampir menyentuh puncak tertinggi bianglala, semburat cahaya matahari dari ufuk barat mengalihkan perhatian Kunikida. Perpaduan langit senja, laut, pepohonan, manusia, menciptakan sebuah lukisan hidup yang sempurna. Serta-merta takjub akan pemandangan indah yang dibuat secara alami ini, dan untuk sesaat seluruh kegalauan yang mendominasi pun menepi.

Menoleh pada rekan kerjanya yang mungkin juga terkagum-kagum dengan panorama tersebut, dan ternyata pandangan mereka langsung bertemu – berarti sang _nullifier_ itu sedari tadi mengamatinya. Dazai menyilangkan kaki kirinya, sebelah tangan kanan bertumpu di penyangga jendela bianglala, terus-menerus memasang senyum seksi level dewa. Anggaplah ini ilusi optik belaka, hanya saja sinar keemasaan sore hari sukses menghadirkan efek spesial yang membuat sosoknya begitu memukau di mata Kunikida.

S-O-S! Kunikida tahu itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan mentalnya.

Terlebih lagi saat Dazai mengigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit terkekeh, lalu berkata, "dulu aku sering datang ke sini sendirian di waktu bosan dengan pekerjaan lamaku. Mafia juga butuh rekreasi, kan?" seolah tahu apa yang mau ditanyakan Kunikida. Keduanya pun bungkam lagi, hingga wahana permainan berhenti dan pintu _ferris wheel_ dibuka.

"Satu putaran lagi? Ck, ayolah! Kau sudah terlalu tua," ujar Dazai sembari menarik jemarinya, di kala ia tak kunjung bergerak untuk keluar dari bianglala. Semacam ada _wrecking ball_ yang lamat-lamat menghancurkan benteng pertahanan Kunikida, pemuda inipun sebisa mungkin mengafirmasikan diri untuk tidak terbawa suasana, dan mengingat tekad awalnya.

Namun, determinasinya lagi-lagi digagalkan oleh orang yang sama dengan cara yang tak terduga. Dazai yang sempat pergi entah ke mana dan meninggalkan dia di bangku tribun, datang kembali sambil membawa satu _crepes_ ukuran jumbo. Mengarahkan camilan tersebut ke mulutnya, lalu pemuda yang diminta mencicipi pun menggigit tanpa pikir panjang. _Oops_! Jari jempol itu mendadak menyapu pipi Kunikida, karena cokelat nakal mengotori wajahnya.

 _Goddamn it_!

Apabila di momen ini Dazai melamarnya lagi, maka yakin saja ia bakalan menerima sepenuh hati.

Tidak, mana boleh begini. Kunikida menggelengkan kepala, kemudian memindahkan direksi indera visualnya ke objek yang lain – orang-orang yang lalu lalang, awan yang mulai menggelap, lampu taman yang warna-warni. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Jelas-jelas Dazai bersikap seperti ini karena merasa ada tuntutan tanggung jawab, bukan murni atas kehendaknya sendiri. Mungkin, bisa dibilang itu perasaan yang dipaksakan.

Lagi pula, apa untungnya jatuh cinta pada manusia yang punya hobi cari mati? Mungkin dua-tiga bulan mendatang Dazai secara beruntung memenuhi mimpinya untuk pergi dari dunia ini, dan menyisakan dia selaku kekasih yang patah hati sebab ditinggal bunuh diri. Kunikida terus mencari rasionalisasi, berupaya mengusir sensasi ambigu yang seenaknya menguasai emosi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Kau yang memasak." Tidak ada respons lisan untuk saran tersebut, laki-laki _blonde_ ini justru mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang terbalut plaster luka. Dazai mengimbuhkan, "pokoknya aku janji takkan mengganggu lagi." Kunikida mengangguk setuju, keduanya bangkit dari tempat duduk, dan jalan berdampingan tanpa obrolan apa-apa sampai meninggalkan area taman.

Hawa malam di penghujung musim gugur begitu dingin, si perfeksionis ini menyesal karena tidak membawa jaket atau syal. Sungguh ia tak ada modus apapun di waktu mengusap-usapkan tangan yang terasa kaku, tapi Dazai yang lagi dalam mode _gantleman_ spontan melepas _trench coat_ -nya, lalu menyampirkan jas panjang itu ke pundak Kunikida.

Mereka ini... sedang syuting film romansa, yaa? Kok, banyak adegan _so sweet_ yang ikonik di situ?

Duh, para _hopeless romantic_ dijamin iri.

Bilang, jangan? Mengaku, tidak? Berterus terang–

Menghela napas panjang, segudang pertimbangan membuat otaknya nyaris meledak. Mendistraksi pikiran dengan mencari fokus lain, melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka berada di jembatan tempat dia membuang kotak cincin Dazai ke sungai. Secara tiba-tiba Kunikida menyetop kakinya yang berjalan, hingga tertinggal beberapa langkah dari mitranya.

Dazai pun berhenti, kemudian berbalik arah ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf? Kenapa?"

Kunikida belum mampu berkata jujur, keyakinan yang ia miliki pun sangatlah kecil untuk menatap sosok lelaki yang menanti penjelasan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk khidmat, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap tekad. Berkata dengan mata terpejam, "Dazai, aku membohongimu. Sebenarnya tak terjadi apa-apa malam itu. Kita tidak melakukan seks seperti yang–"

"Aku tahu. Semuanya." Dazai mengintrupsi, seraya melangkah pelan mempertipis spasi mereka. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, Doppo- _chan_?" si _suicidal maniac_ itu dengan gampangnya tertawa ringan. "Lugu sekali. Dan inilah yang paling kusuka darimu," demikian pengakuan yang Kunikida dengar, dan entah bentuk ekspresi yang bagaimana ditampilkan mukanya sekarang – kaget, bingung, kesal bercampur jadi satu.

"Be-berarti kau yang menipuku?"

"Menipu? Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, aku cuma menghukum anak gadis yang tidak bersikap manis."

Hampir tiga menit dia lupa caranya bersuara, membuka mulutnya, tapi tak kunjung mengucapkan apa-apa. Masih dikuasai oleh beragam emosi. "Sialan kau! Padahal aku merasa berdosa karena membuang kontak cincinmu," Kunikida mendorong pelan lawan bicaranya, setelah itu bergegas ingin menjauhi. Namun, Dazai menghentikan langkah itu dengan menggenggam erat jari-jarinya.

"Kau pikir kotak itu kosong?"

"Tentu saja, kan?"

Dengan tangan yang bebas mantan eksekutif _Port Mafia_ itu mengambil ponselnya, membuka pengunci layar, dan memperlihatkan _wallpaper_ -nya. "Di dalamnya memang ada cincin ini." Antara percaya tidak percaya, tapi perlahan-lahan amarah Kunikida meredam. Mengamati baik-baik wajah Dazai, mencoba mendapati tanda kebohongan yang nihil.

Pertanyaan ini sebenarnya meminta bukti, "jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" ia pikir Dazai bakal mencuri ciumannya untuk yang ke sekian kali, tetapi ketika jarak bibir mereka tinggal dua sentimeter lagi, sang _no longer human_ menyetop pergerakan progresifnya, kemudian membelokan arah wajah ke sisi telinga kanan Kunikida. Berbisik pelan, bahwa...

Dia tak pernah memberikan perlawanan apa-apa waktu Kunikida yang memukulnya.

Dazai membiarkan dadanya yang menjadi sasaran peluru untuk melindungi Kunikida.

Alih-alih kesal, Dazai justru berimprovisasi dengan kebohongan si kacamata agar dapat memilikinya.

Dan–

"Kau masih menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas?"

"Aku membencimu," adalah jawaban Kunikida yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Dazai meloloskan senyum usil khasnya, melepas genggaman pada jemari rekan sekerjanya yang selalu membawa buku catatan ke mana-mana itu. Mereka kembali meneruskan langkah tanpa ada yang berbicara lagi, dan tahu-tahu sudah tiba di depan pintu kediaman Kunikida. "Selamat malam," pamitnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Sampai sosok itu menghilang dari jangkauan pandang, Kunikida baru memasuki rumahnya. Alih-alih melepas tali sepatu, pemuda _blonde_ ini tetap berdiri di balik pintu – isi benaknya sibuk mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Nyaris lima menit, dan akhirnya membulatkan sebuah keputusan. Langsung membuka akses keluar-masuk rumah yang sempat dikunci, tapi sebelum ia berlari menyusul orang yang tadi mengantar, netranya dikejutkan oleh presensi Dazai yang bersandar di dinding.

"Ka-kau bilang mau makan masakanku." Jempolnya mengarah ke direksi dalam apartemen.

Hanya gumam ini yang menanggapi, "hmm."

" _Coat_ -mu juga."

"Ooh," dan masih menerima tanggapan yang minim.

Cukup! Ditemani wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus, dia menarik Dazai untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Kunikida mengizinkan dirinya menandatangi perjanjian haram dengan iblis.

 _Let's finish the game that you started!_

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Sebelumnya biarkan saya jadi _alay_ bentar dengan ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat akun FFn saya yang kelima. Gak kerasa udah lumayan lama juga saya jadi warga di situs _fanfiction-net_. Semoga ke depannya bisa lebih aktif berkeliaran lagi. Amien! **_*_** eeh

Cukup lama saya hiatus bikin _fic_ , jadi agak gimana sendiri pas ngetiknya pertama-tama. Namun berbekal niat (kuat) merayakan hari jadinya akun ini sekalian menambah arsip otepe, tahu-tahu malah khilaf nyelsein 5K+ kata. **_*_** senyum sok unyu

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca karya saya ini.

Bersediakah untuk memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Ox'YANK'Orchid


End file.
